My Little Green Leaf
by ElfofMirkwood1379
Summary: A short poem-like piece from Thranduil and Legolas' POV on Legolas growing up. Father and son love for Valentines Day! I originally wrote it in Chinese, so I have included it here along with its English Equivalent. Hope you enjoy!


Hi guys! So I wrote this little poem thing for Valentines day.

I originally wrote it in Chinese, so I included that along with its English equivalent. Sorry for the weirdness of having the english under the Chinese. it wasn't supposed to be that way...stupid formatting T.T

Thank you to everyone who's following "Do not speak to me of Dragonfire" and "My brother" I promise updates will be soon! I'm just really busy with school and stuff T.T

Anyway, here's some father son love for Valentines day! (recommend you read it with bittersweet music in the background, or "The Last Goodbye") ^_^

enjoy!

大家好！！！我为情人节写了这个小东西。

我写的不是特别好，不过希望你能喜欢？^_^

(哦，对了，我为莱格拉斯造了一位哥哥，在这里面提了一下。）

* * *

**瑟兰迪尔 ****Thranduil**

莱格拉斯,  
**Legolas,**

你诞生的那一天，  
**The day you were born,**

天上的星星充满了喜乐。  
**The stars in heaven were filled with joy.**

你是我们密林的希望，  
**You are Mirkwood's precious hope,**

黑暗里的光。  
**The light in darkness.**

我第一次抱你时，  
**The first time I held you as a baby,**

怕的手发抖。  
**My hands shook in fear.**

可是  
**However,**

当我看到你圆圆的小脸，  
**when I saw your round little face,**

大蓝眼睛仰望着我，  
**big blue eyes looking up at me in hope,**

我心里就充满了爱。  
**My heart was immediately filled with love.**

你是我大银森林里的，  
**In my big silver forest, you are**

一个小绿叶。  
**The little green leaf.**

我的宝贝。  
**My treasure.**

我看着你长大，  
**I watched you grow up,**

看着你成为密林的王子。  
**Watched you become Mirkwood's prince.**

不知不觉的发现我自己  
**I found myself unconsciously starting to**

开始想念当年。  
**Long for the past.**

我看着你和其他的精灵一起赛跑，  
**I see you running with the other elves,**

记得是我，  
**and remember that it was I,**

拉着你的小手  
**who held your little hand,**

一步一步的学会走路。  
**and step by step taught you to walk.**

我看着你拿起弓箭，  
**I see you pick up your bow and arrows,**

记得是我，  
**and remember that it was I,**

慢慢的训练你，  
**who slowly trained you,**

现在你射的比爸爸还好！  
**And now you shoot better then daddy!**

我看着你和你朋友一起聊天，  
**I see you talking with your friends,**

记得是我，  
**and remember it was I,**

听见你的第一个字：  
**who heard your first word:**

"ADA！"  
**"ADA!"**

我看着你美丽的微笑，  
**I see your beautiful smile,**

记得是我，  
**and remember it was I,**

第一次看到。  
**Who saw it first.**

你小时候，我们两天天在一起。  
**When you were little, we were together all the time.**

我是世界上最快乐的父亲。  
**I was the happiest father on earth.**

你跑来跑去，  
**You ran all over the place,**

大声笑，  
**laughing loudly,**

充满了喜乐。  
**Full of joy.**

跳到我怀里  
**Jumping into my lap,**

拥抱我，  
**hugging me,**

让我所有的烦恼都消失了。  
**Making all my frustrations disappear.**

你是我的小绿叶。  
**You are my little green leaf.**

你长大真的是太快了。  
**You really grew up way too fast,**

你已经成为密林里最尊贵的勇士了。  
**already the most respected warrior in Mirkwood.**

我看着你时，  
**Whenever I look at you,**

充满了骄傲。  
**I am filled with pride.**

我骄傲能称你为我的儿子。  
**I'm proud that I can call you my son.**

可是我也很愚蠢，  
**But I'm also really foolish,**

以为你能一直陪着我身边。  
**Thinking that you could always stay by my side.**

总有一天，  
**There will be a day,**

叶子会和大树分开的。  
**When the leaf must separate from the big tree.**

那时，  
**At that time,**

你会感受到痛苦。  
**You will experience pain**

你会感到孤单。  
**You will experience loneliness**

你会感受悲伤。  
**You will experience sorrow.**

但愿我能回到当年，  
**If only I can return to past years,**

紧紧的抱着你，  
**I would hold onto you tightly,**

永不松手。  
**Never letting go.**

我是你的ADA。  
**I am your Ada.**

怎么能眼看着你  
**How can I bear to watch you**

被这世界的黑暗打倒?  
**Get beaten down by the darkness of this world?**

可是  
**But**

有一天，你一定会离开密林。  
**One day, you will definitely leave Mirkwood.**

离开ADA。  
**Leave Ada.**

那时，我的心  
**At that time, my heart**

就会随你而去。  
**Will be taken away with you.**

我宝贝的小绿叶，  
**My precious little green leaf,**

但愿我能和你一起走。  
**If only I could also go along with you.**

不过，莱格拉斯，记着：  
**Above all, Legolas, remember:**

不论你去哪里，  
**No matter where you go,**

不论你干什么，  
**No matter what you do,**

我会永远爱你。  
**I will love you always.**

你永远是我的小绿叶。  
**You will forever be my little green leaf.**

总有一天我们会  
**There will be a day,**

再相见。  
**When we will be together again.**

到那个时候，我的心就全了。  
**When that time comes, my heart will be whole again.**

不过，直到那时，我会永远的等着你，  
**But until then, I will forever wait for you,**

我宝贝的小绿叶。  
**My precious little green leaf.**

* * *

**莱格拉斯 ****Legolas**

**ADA,**

你知道你是谁吗？  
**Do you know who you are?**

你是密林的王，  
**You are Mirkwood's king,**

你也是密林的父亲。  
**You are Mirkwood's father.**

不过你还是  
**However, you are also,**

我的王，  
**My king.**

我的英雄，  
**My hero.**

我的爸爸，  
**My daddy.**

我最好的朋友。  
**My best friend.**

但愿我们能会到当年，  
**If only we could return to those days…**

等我不光是密林的王子，  
**when I wasn't only Mirkwood's prince,**

你也不光是密林的王，  
**and you weren't only Mirkwood's king,**

而我们确实世界上最快乐的父子。  
**but instead we were the happiest father and son on earth.**

我知道你觉得有一天我会离开你。  
**I know you think that I'll leave you one day.**

别担心！  
**Don't worry!**

我永远也不会离开。  
**I will never leave.**

我发誓。  
**I promise.**

莱格拉斯说的话，  
**And Legolas' promises,**

说到做到。  
**Will never be broken.**

还记得吗？  
**Do you still remember?**

有一次  
**One time,**

我想辫你金色的头发，  
**I wanted to braid your golden hair，**

可是弄的乱七八糟。  
**But created a complete mess instead.**

有一次  
**One time,**

我们两为哥哥的生日，  
**For older brother's birthday,**

做了个蛋糕。  
**We made a cake together,**

我把面粉弄的到处都是。  
**And I got flour all over the place.**

有一次  
**One time,**

我们去森林里野餐。  
**We went into the forest for a picnic.**

我掉进河里，  
**I fell into the river,**

你立刻跳进，救了我。  
**And you immediately jumped in after me.**

你每天晚上给我讲故事，  
**You told me stories every night,**

告诉我世界多美丽。  
**Telling me all the beauties of this world.**

你陪我看星星。  
**You watched the stars with me.**

你放下一切，跟我一起玩。  
**You gave up everything to play with me.**

我看到你充满了爱，希望，和耐心，  
**I saw you, filled with love, hope, and patience,**

决定我长大以后一定要跟你一样。  
**And decided I was going to be just like you when I grew up.**

我看着你，感觉很骄傲。  
**I look at you, and am filled with pride.**

我骄傲我能称你为"ADA"  
**I'm proud that I can call you my Ada.**

这世界上再也没有怎么好的ADA吧？  
**There can not be a better Ada on this earth.**

我真是新福。  
**I am so blessed.**

不论发生什么，记着一件事：  
**No matter what happens, remember one thing:**

我永远爱你。  
**I will love you always.**

我永远都不会离开，  
**I will stay forever,**

所以别对我道别。  
**So please don't say goodbye.**

我永远都是  
**I always will be,**

你宝贝的绿叶。  
**Your precious green leaf.**

* * *

THE END

How do you like it？I hope it made you smile :)

Thank you so much for reading, and have a Happy Valentines Day!

怎么样？喜不喜欢？

希望我写的没那么不好。。。

谢谢你花时间来读我的东西！

情人节快乐！


End file.
